Amanda Lopez
Amanda Lopez is one of Milo's classmates. She is shown to be very organized. Personality Amanda is obsessed with order and perfection; she schedules every minute of her day. She considers rules really important; when a sentient blob was rampaging in science class, she told the teacher that it was texting. Because of the obsession with perfection, every time she meets Milo, she fears Murphy's Law around him will ruin everything she took times to prepare. But in those times, Milo knows how to help her as best as he could, and as a result in the end, she feels more comfortable whenever he's hanging around. On some occasions, Amanda seems to have calmed towards Murphy's Law. Amanda is seen riding a wave of water during the Battle of the Bands and seems to be having fun despite not things not going "smoothly". Physical Appearance Amanda has an olive skin tone with dark violet shoulder-length hair and dark purple lips. She wears a dark magenta headband, pink pearl earrings, a pink jacket with magenta striped lining on the collar, red violet pants with pink cuffs, and pink flat-soled shoes. History On the first day of school, Amanda was one of the students betting on whether Milo would make it to school on time ("Going the Extra Milo"). She joined Bradley and Mort's team for Ms. Murawski's egg-dropping assignment ("Sunny Side Up"). Amanda has reckoned the schedule of the town's subway to the second ("The Undergrounders"). She is in charge of the school newspaper and was roped into helping with Milo's birthday party when Melissa took advantage of her perfectionism. She later showed up at the party with a bubble machine and helped set up both the decorations and the "Murphy's Law countermeasures" ("Party of Peril"). She attended an opera with Milo, Zack, and Melissa. She reveals to Milo, Zack, and Melissa that she schedules everything, including her enjoyment hours. While Milo tries to save the show, Amanda goes through a hard time trying to keep herself calm, but at the end of the opera, Amanda starts a standing ovation, having genuinely enjoyed herself. She even goes with Milo, Zack, and Melissa to have pizza (not that she's totally ok with Murphy's Law, as she clarifies to Milo at the end of the episode) ("Smooth Opera-tor"). Amanda was in charge of a Niagara-Falls-themed school dance and was aghast when Milo arrived because she feared he would disrupt everything. A number of mishaps — culminating in a blackout — did occur, but to her surprise, when the lights came back on, much of the damage had been fixed and even improved. She discovered a shoe in a puddle of glue with help from Mort, and set out to find who was responsible. This proved to be Milo, and after returning his shoe, a grateful Amanda asked if he'd like to dance; he would, but couldn't immediately, because he was playing on stage with Just Getting Started ("School Dance"). Amanda rode a wave of water along with Lydia, both of them having fun ("Battle of the Bands"). Amanda and other students stood to the lockers when a boulder came through the halls ("Disaster of My Dreams"). Amanda and the rest of her class went to the school yacht for a field trip and were stranded for about an hour on an island before a freakish high tide brought them back ("Some Like it Yacht"). She was seen crossing the street and gasping when Elliot said that the world would be a better place without Milo, showing that she's grown to care for him ("World Without Milo"). Amanda joined Mort, the Murphys, the Underwoods and the Chases for a meal in a mall's Chinese restaurant when they were snowed in on Christmas Eve ("A Christmas Peril"). Relationships Milo Murphy Like most students at Jefferson County Middle School, Amanda was uneasy around Milo. While Milo treats nice to her and even develops a crush on her, she tends to avoid him. She loves order and finds his chaotic life shocking and stressful to be around, especially when she had projects which she had spent time organizing. However, she has started to mellow down around Milo and has even begun to enjoy Murphy's Law. Amanda at first was worried about her enjoyment hours when Milo was around. Seeing the boy on stage and accidentally made the stage look even worse. That is, until she saw Milo on stage and had a great performance with the actors, she gave him the first applause which was followed by all the audiences. In the end, her enjoyment hours were saved by Milo's last performance. She then asked him to go eating pizza. ("Smooth Opera-tor") After Milo fixed the ruins of the dance she planned, Amanda looks at him dreamily and asks him to dance ("School Dance"). Melissa Chase The two are on friendly terms and often end up hanging out through Milo. Melissa seems to put a lot of effort into keeping Amanda calm through Murphy's law related incidents and has even manipulated her into spending more time with Milo. Amanda tends to call her out on these occasions ("Party of Peril, Smooth Opera-tor"). Lydia Amanda is close to Lydia and has entrusted her to have fun on her behalf during the dance. They've also been shown to spend time together, as seen in the Battle of the Bands when they have fun to a song by Just Getting Started despite the chaos. Gallery Episodes Season One * Going the Extra Milo * The Undergrounders * Sunny Side Up * Party of Peril * Smooth Opera-tor * Murphy's Lard * Athledecamathalon * The Substitute * School Dance * Battle of the Bands * Disaster of My Dreams * Some Like it Yacht * World Without Milo * A Christmas Peril Season Two * The Phineas and Ferb Effect (no lines) Trivia *She appears to have Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, OCD, as she feels everything must be well thought out and executed. However, she appears to be more open to imperfection as the series goes on. id:Amanda Lopez pl:Amanda Lopez vi:Amanda Lopez Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Supporting Characters Category:A Category:Milo's class Category:Humans